


Love is a Doing Word

by Telesilla



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: BDSM, Character of Color, Community: kink_bingo, Fisting, Kink, Kink Bingo 2009, Multi, OT4, Voyeurism, enema, moresome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-08
Updated: 2009-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rodney is the pushiest bottom in two galaxies, Ronon enjoys the view, John has an unexpected kink, and Teyla has the best plan ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is a Doing Word

Teyla got the idea one night when Rodney was in one of his moods. She'd come into the bedroom to find John already lying on the bed, sleepy-eyed and still flushed from orgasm, watching as Rodney snarled at Ronon.

"C'mon, fuck me harder..c'mon c'mon, more more...dammit Ronon, put your fucking back into it!"

"Will someone...shut him up?"

"Uh...yeah, I can do that," John said, slowly propping himself up on one elbow.

"I will do it." Teyla slipped her pants and underwear off and joined them on the bed.

Rodney twisted around and looked back at Ronon, his eyes wide and almost blank. "Why'd you stop?"

"Rodney." Teyla settled in front of him, her legs spread. She reached up, curled a hand around the nape of his neck and pulled him down between her thighs. She knew he didn't have the concentration to do his usual brilliant job, but at least he wouldn't be yelling at Ronon. His tongue fluttered against her clit and then he settled down a little and started licking.

"What's the matter, Ronon?" John said as Ronon started fucking Rodney again. "Can't keep up?"

"You couldn't...."

"Yeah, but I'm not twenty-seven any more."

"Oh, for the love of the Ancestors, this is not a competition."

Rodney lifted his head. "Yeah it is."

Teyla sighed and pushed his head back down. Honestly, she thought, some days it was like living with a bunch of teenagers.

By the time Ronon finally came, Rodney had brought Teyla off twice. As Ronon pulled out, Rodney raised his head, looking almost desperate. "Teyla, I don't suppose you could...with the thing?"

"On your back, Rodney," John said, reaching out and giving Rodney a shove. Teyla slid out of the way as John settled into position.

"Wait, I'm not ready to...oh fuck!"

Teyla couldn't see what was going on, but she guessed that John had pushed several fingers into Rodney and was fucking him that way while he sucked Rodney's cock.

"Rodney," Teyla said, because she'd just had the _best_ idea. She bent down and nipped at his earlobe. "Has anyone ever put their hand inside you?"

"Oh fuck," he gasped and came so suddenly that John choked.

"Jesus," John muttered as he sat up and wiped his chin. "Warn a guy."

"Sorry," Rodney said. This was familiar too; unless she distracted him, Rodney would spend the next several minutes apologizing for "you know...getting like that."

"You did not answer my question," she said.

"Um...no, no, I guess I didn't." Rodney paused, biting his lip. "I always wanted to, but no, I never trusted anyone enough to ask."

"For what?" John asked.

"Teyla wants to fist me," Rodney said, a broad grin on his face.

"Holy fuck."

Ronon gave Teyla a surprised look. "Yeah, what John said."

* * *

Three weeks passed without Rodney bringing the subject up again. Teyla knew he was thinking about it, though; she caught him looking at her hands more than once. Finally, after several days of long hours spent in the lab working on the puddlejumper hyperdrive prototype, he came home one evening talking even faster than he usually did. If that wasn't enough of a clue, his look of slight hysteria was.

It was strange, she thought as he gestured and paced, how she had once assumed that this was simply the way Rodney was, always tense and rushed. Now she knew that it was grounding he'd lacked. Sometimes simple touch or a quiet evening and a bath would do it and sometimes more...complicated methods were needed.

She glanced over at John and nodded.

"Rodney," John said. "C'mon...let's take a shower."

"You don't want to hear about the _hyperdrive_ we're going to be putting into one of your precious puddlejumpers?"

"Sure I do," John said. "What, suddenly you can't talk and shower at the same time?"

"Are you saying I stink?"

"You do."

Rodney turned to glare at Ronon, who raised an eyebrow and looked back without saying anything more.

"I'll wash your back," John said, his voice just a little husky.

"All right...whatever...."

They moved into the bathroom, both shedding clothes as they went. Rolling his eyes, Ronon trailed after them, picking up. As he tossed things into the laundry bin, he looked over at Teyla.

"Wait for it," she said.

"YOU WANT TO DO WHAT?!!!"

Ronon snickered and Teyla heard John's voice although she couldn't make out the words.

"No! I'm not going to calm down," Rodney yelled. "Since when are you into enemas?!"

"Gotta admit," Ronon said to Teyla, as he settled back down on the couch. "I was a little surprised too."

"No no no." Rodney wasn't yelling anymore but his voice still carried. "I'm not making fun of you...look, I am totally Mister...Doctor Your Kink Is OK...."

"And I was surprised to find that you are a voyeur," she said. "I think we all have...hidden depths."

"I was thinking 'kinky secrets.'"

"Those too." She winked at him.

"Oh God, not the big eyes...don't...okay, fine, you freaky bastard."

As the shower started up, Teyla got out of her chair and started stripping the bed. "Bring me one of the older sheets," she said to Ronon. "Unless you want the good ones to get messy."

"Now _you're_ making fun of _my_ kink."

She laughed. "Would I do that?"

Rodney's face was bright pink when he and John came out of the bathroom. "What?!" he said when Ronon looked him over. "There was...you know...something up my ass, of course I'm hard!"

"Was there anything up your ass?" Ronon asked John, who was also hard.

"He squirmed," John said, sounding distracted as he stared at Rodney. "A lot...Jesus, that was hot. Teyla, is it okay...um, can I fuck him?"

"Wait, what? Of course you can fuck me. I let you give me a goddamn enema; I better get some sex out of it!"

"You loved it," John said, pushing Rodney down on the bed. "You really really did."

He kissed Rodney hard and Teyla stepped back to join Ronon on the sofa. He put an arm around her somewhat absently, his eyes already focused on the bed, where John was rolling Rodney over.

"Up on your knees," John said. "You don't want to come yet, do you?"

"Hell no." Rodney moved into position. "I want you to fuck me and I want Ronon to fuck me and...oh God!"

John had spread Rodney's cheeks and was enthusiastically licking him, and Teyla, who wasn't nearly the voyeur Ronon was, still squirmed in her seat.

"You loved it," John was saying, his words muffled.

"It was...holy fuck, keep doing that! Was weird."

"Good thing you get off on weird, then."

"Less talking, more tongue...c'mon John!"

"And there he goes," Ronon said, moving a hand up Teyla's leg. She shifted and then moaned when he started teasing her, his fingers moving oh so lightly on her clit.

"Gonna do this," John said, pausing in between words to do something that made Rodney pant and swear. "And then I'm gonna fuck you."

"God, yes...any time now...oh fuck yeah...get your tongue back in me!"

Once, when just the two of them were sitting in their quarters, Rodney had looked up from his laptop and said, "You know, it's incredibly liberating to be allowed to make demands and not be judged."

Teyla had thought about that for a moment and then nodded. "I am not likely to judge you when I like giving you what you want."

Now, she closed her eyes and reached down, pressing on the back of Ronon's hand. "Now, Ronon."

She came listening to Rodney's voice as he told John to "get on with it already!"

"Tell me that you liked it," John was saying as Teyla opened her eyes. He was kneeling between Rodney's legs now, one hand on his cock, ready to guide it into Rodney.

"Are you fucking kidding?" Rodney looked over his shoulder. "It was mildly humiliating, kinda uncomfortable and...Jesus Christ, John...I fucking loved it."

"Oh, fuck," John groaned and pushed in.

"Now fuck me, you kinky freak."

"Damn, they look good." Ronon turned to her. "I think I'll just watch tonight."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I want to jerk off watching you do him like that."

"C'mon, John...harder...yeah like that...oh God, just like that!"

John managed "just like that" for quite a while. Teyla got Ronon to bring her off two more times before John moaned loudly and lost his rhythm, his hips moving fast as he came.

"Okay," Rodney said after a moment's silence. "Who's next?"

"Love you too," John said, as he collapsed to the side.

"Next time you give me an enema?" Rodney leaned over and kissed John. "I want you to lick me out after you fuck me."

"Fuck," Ronon said, sounding desperate as he lifted his hand from his cock.

"Jesus." John took a deep breath. "If I could get hard again...."

"You would still have to wait your turn," Teyla said firmly, standing up.

She was reaching into the nightstand drawer when Rodney finally got it. "Oh my God...you're going to do it, aren't you?"

"It?" she asked, pulling the long latex glove on.

"Stuff your fist in me? Is that specific enough?" Rodney grinned up at her. "Hopefully, you know...any minute now?"

"Roll over," Teyla said, picking up the lube.

She settled between Rodney's legs once he was on his back. "Okay, he said, and his fingers twitched as if he wanted to snap them. "Let's do this."

"Rodney?"

"Yeah?"

"I will do this in my own time."

"Teyla...please? Hard and fast?"

She hid a smile as she pulled the glove on. "In my own time," she repeated, picking up the lube and slicking up her fingers. She thought of teasing him with one, but that was a little too mean. Two fingers went in easily and he tilted his hips up to press back against her hand.

"Rodney," she said, resting her other hand on his hip. "You need to be still."

"I don't know if I can...but yeah, I'll try. Just...c'mon, please?"

He really did look desperate and she took a deep breath, not wanting to get so caught up in his need that she hurt him. On the other hand...he was slick and relaxed; when she pushed a third finger into him, he just sighed and took it.

"Wait," he suddenly said, looking around. "Where's Ronon? On the sofa? Get over here; you can't possibly see well from there."

Teyla had to laugh. "You are far too coherent." She twisted her fingers and Rodney squirmed.

"Yeah, more like that...."

Ronon settled next to her and grinned down at Rodney. "Hey."

"Hey...oh fuck, yeah...Teyla, like that!" She spread her fingers and turned them again. "More...c'mon, I'm ready."

She pulled out and dripped more lube onto her fingers. Rodney made a distressed noise and then muttered, "oh yeah," as she went in with four fingers. "God, that's good," he added as she pushed until she was in up to her second set of knuckles. She paused, her thumb rubbing against the soft slick skin of his perineum.

"God," John murmured, and she looked up, catching him licking his lips. On the other side of her, she could hear the soft sound of Ronon's hand on his cock.

"Later, John," she said softly.

"Later what?" Rodney asked and then gasped, his eyes getting wide as she turned her hand. "Oh God...more of that...please, Teyla?"

She pulled out and then pushed back in, feeling him stretch tight around her hand. "All right," she said after another moment or two during which he panted and cursed and asked for more. "Rodney, pay attention...I am going to do it now...breathe deeply."

She added more lube and tucked her thumb into her palm and then glanced up at him. He had that desperate jittery look on his face and she took a deep breath. "Breathe in...and now...out."

She pushed in and he was so hot and tight around her that she was sure he couldn't take it. "Teyla," he said, his voice raspy. "Teyla...more."

She pushed just a little harder and he cried out, and suddenly she was inside him. "God Teyla...yeah, oh fuck, yeah...."

She gave him a moment and then he opened up his eyes and gave her a look. "Fuck me?"

As she began to move her fist inside him, he rolled his hips just a little and said, "yeah...oh yeah...like that...c'mon Teyla...more...."

This time she let herself get caught up, let his urgency and his words--"more more...God...more...fuck me fuck me...more"--drive her to fuck him harder and deeper until she found the right rhythm and angle. Now he was moving with her and she could tell that he was totally in the moment and...she got it. She understood why Ronon and John fought off their own orgasms in order to give Rodney everything he demanded and more.

She fucked him and kept fucking him until his words trailed off and all he could do was moan. Her arm was slick with sweat and lube and there was a wet patch on his belly where his cock rested. It was so close, so hot, so much, almost too much and she was just as caught up in it as he was, breathing with him, moving with him....

"Teyla?" John said and she blinked. "Teyla, you need to...he can't...."

"Yes," she said. "Do it, John." She looked over at Ronon, surprised to see that he was still hard. "Ronon, please, wait for me?"

"Yeah," he said, his voice strained.

Rodney cried out when John's mouth moved down over the head of his cock. "Rodney," Teyla said. "You can come now. You can let go."

She pushed in hard one more time, and he lifted his hips, thrusting into John's mouth. As she stared, she saw John's throat move as he swallowed and then Rodney was groaning and coming, hard and deep and tight around her hand.

"Fuck," Ronon said. "Look at that...."

John stayed with Rodney through the aftershocks and then rested his head on Rodney's hip. "Go slow, it'll be a little easier than going in, but you still need to be careful," he said to Teyla.

"Rodney?" she said softly and Rodney's eyelids fluttered.

"You with us, buddy?" John asked.

"Yeah," Rodney muttered.

Bending down, Ronon kissed Rodney as Teyla slowly pulled out. It took time, but she finally felt her hand sliding out of his body. She stretched it and wiggled her fingers for a moment and then pulled off the glove. John had picked up one of the towels she'd put out earlier and he moved in and wiped her arm down.

"Ronon," John said. "I've got him; you take care of Teyla."

She saw John settle in next to Rodney, and then she was rolling onto her back and spreading her legs. "Now, Ronon," she said. He pushed into her, hard and strong, and she wrapped her legs around his waist and just hung on as he fucked her.

"Not gonna last," he said, running a hand up her slick thighs. "Fuck...you're so wet...." She felt his fingers move between them and then he was rubbing her clit just the right way.

With a long drawn out moan, she came, clinging tightly to his forearms. "Fuck," he said again. "That was so...fucking hot...." He thrust into her once and then once more before he came.

For just a moment, Ronon rested his weight on her, but before it got to be too much, he rolled over and pulled her with him until she was snugged firmly against his side.

"So," Rodney said just about the time Teyla was breathing normally again. "When can we do that again?"

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> For the "fisting" square of my Kink Bingo Card (yay, this means a Bingo!). The title is from the Massive Attack song "Teardrop." Many, many thanks to [](http://helens78.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://helens78.dreamwidth.org/)**helens78** for the beta!


End file.
